The Queer Sycamore
by stormsandsins
Summary: The Queer Sycamore is a hotel during daytime and a brothel at night. It is also a place where an Auror works under the stage name of Geraldine Blewett.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Watchful Eyes  
A story by Caducee  
_Prologue_

People walked in and out, left and right, some looking rather preoccupied, others casual and looking rather sure of themselves. Lily walked onto the second level of the Ministry of Magic, rather preoccupied herself by the impromptu meeting that had been called by the highest brigade.

She followed a path down the hallway to the right, lined by the opened or closed doors of various Aurors serving various divisions and landed in front of her own door. The blinds and light were shut, just as she had left everything. Dictionaries and other books, as well as random leaflets commercialising new technologies in the wizarding law enforcement world lay atop her desk about the new Sneakoscope and a book about new theft techniques and ways to defy them.

Closing the bright red wooden door behind her, Lily immediately crossed the room towards a small closet and proceeded to slide the door open to reveal its contents: several black trousers and shirts, an emerald green dress shirt and a deep royal purple robe closed at the right shoulder by a thin golden chain which ended with an x-shaped pin. Two golden stripes and decorations on the shoulders showed her rank: she served as an officer. These were the formal agent robes worn only on special occasions, briefings and meetings.

A soft rapping sound came at the door, followed by a quiet creak. Lily knew whom it was without even needing to turn around.

"Hello, lieutenant," she greeted with an amused grin. "I trust you slept well."

A little peck on the cheek and neck followed her greeting. "Absolutely. Best night in literally weeks. Then the baby had to cry this morning and my wife left me to fend for myself. I had to Apparate outside because there was no time to lose."

Lily looked up at him, worry and sadness painting her features. "Sorry, James, but they said it was really urgent."

"We're two in this, darling. If it's important for you, then it's important for me too," he replied. "Look," he continued, "I'm not angry, but I was worried. Look what happened to the best of us…" He gestured towards a framed picture on the wall: Marlene McKinson, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes; all the dead that stood out today on an Order photograph, happy and strong yet unconcerned.

She nodded understandingly and reached for his hand, squeezing it for comfort. "I can take care of myself, James," she murmured loud enough so he could hear. "That's why I'm an Auror and an Order member."

James attempted to smile then drew her in for a tight embrace. "I know, luv…" he murmured in her ear. "By the way, Officer Potter," he drawled before pulling away," you look bright and beautiful today." He paused as she offered him a small smile as her face flushed a deep shade of red. "Anyhow, I have to go get ready. Briefing's in ten."

"All right. See you there, then."

She watched him leave, then turned to her desk, which was filled with rubbish, and attempted to clean it up a bit.

Ever since Harry, their eight-month old baby, was born, she strongly believed that she and James had both become much closer, yet gave each other a lot more privacy and peace than before. James was the lieutenant in her division, so obviously she received most orders from him. And most of those orders had been lifted when she had just come back to work after her pregnancy. All she had done was exercise and practice defensive magic all over again with another woman who'd come back from pregnancy a few weeks before. She was most thankful for James's support, because now he gradually became more and more demanding, which was a good challenge for Lily.

She sighed and looked back at her now cleaner desk – you could now see a bit more of the mahogany wood – and glanced at her muggle watch. There were still these small things that she had subconsciously decided wouldn't leave her household. The house she and James had acquired after their wedding still held a lot of muggle reminders thanks to Lily: a few unmoving photographs, some muggle non-magical books, enough muggle clothes for the three of them – they had found out that working as Aurors demanded more than going into wizarding places, a telephone which Lily used to periodically call her family, and other small things that seemed insignificant but were very important to her eyes.

It was now about time to leave. Lily grabbed a quill and inkbottle and grasped a large parchpad. If the urgency was any indication, she'd more than need a large pad to take notes.

Conference room number five was down a narrow hallway with various paintings of famous Aurors from the past, which moved as she walked on. Lily walked into the fifth conference room where almost all of the chairs were already occupied. All the agents who had been on the latest case, the largest one as well, were seated and very obviously waiting for their chief. When she entered, most heads turned her way, but didn't say anything and turned back to whatever they were doing before. Obviously, the tension in the room was very palpable. She felt her face flush slightly.

She met James's eyes and started towards him and Sirius, who smiled amicably as she took a seat beside James, who proceeded to pat her knee in a soothing motion.

Finally, when it seemed the tension was too opaque, Chief Hackman, a tall man wearing a thick black moustache and eyebrows and steel-grey eyes that could dig into you at will walked into the room carrying a clipboard, followed by his assistant, Tom Brewsthorn, a bloke who wore his long dreadlocked hair in a low ponytail and wore dark-rimmed square glasses, which looked very odd when added to the formal agent robes.

"Good morning everyone," Chief Hackman started when he'd reached his seat. "I don't think I'll have to explain in much clearer terms what we are doing here today." He stopped and racked his throat loudly. "The Death Eaters have attacked enough people already. We now know pretty well how they attack: like wolves, in packs. How do they kill? Like cowards. Gideon Prewett gave me a list of names before he died and, I must say, it's very detailed." He crossed his fingers together. "So last week, I sent Frank and Alice Longbottom to find out where they hide out. I asked them to give me names of places where their 'packs' meet. Easily resolved: they came back with a long list of hideouts and such. However, one place was most frequented, it seems." He paused, looking up from his notes gravely. "The Queer Sycamore is a six star hotel for rich wizards that turns into a brothel at night."

A lot of the present agents nodded slowly as though already mildly understanding the mission they were now going to be thrown into.

Mad-Eye Moody, one of the veterans in this field and who could quickly prove it with his scarred and gnarled face, spoke up in a barklike tone that made everyone jump. "If I understand correctly, you want us to go fetch information at this hotel-brothel."

Hackman smiled appreciatively. Mad-Eye was not a chief, but he could sure be well higher than himself in the ranks if he wished. However, Mad-Eye preferred to be on the field where all the action unfolded.

"Precisely, Moody."

The electric blue magical eyeball rested on Hackman before coming to rest on Lily. She smiled; she had always been extremely fascinated with Mad-Eye's magical eyeball and, she remembered when she'd first arrived here and Moody had been the teacher for one of her classes in Auror Academy, she had loved him as a tutor.

"Officer Potter," Hackman suddenly called, startling Lily out of her reverie.

She straightened up on her seat. "Present, sir."

Malcolm Hackman smiled and nodded. "Officer Potter, you're the youngest Auror on our team, and you've already the experience to be taking main action in this mission. I've looked through information on the Queer Sycamore and they are currently looking for a new exotic dancer."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. James, beside her, gave a revolted, "What? That's out of the question!" as others offered their stunned comments. Only Moody seemed to be as calm as a rock; he took out a hipflask and gulped down the contents of it.

"Quiet down," Hackman yelled without much success.

Moody gave a grunt. "Hackman has got a point," he said. Immediately, the commotion around them died down and everyone watched Mad-Eye Moody inquiringly.

"Beg your pardon?" asked a voice further away.

Moody let his two eyes, magical and not, linger on every face before continuing. Even Hackman seemed at a loss for words.

"The plan is simple, really: Lily will appear as a prostitute at the Queer Sycamore disguised, so no one will be able to trace her background. From where she'll be standing, information will be pouring in cascades everywhere: from customers, from managers, everywhere. Basically," he growled, "she'll be closer to the source than they could ever manage to know." He paused. "That's my opinion. Anyone care to disagree with the plan now?"

There was a thick, almost palpable silence that followed Moody's explanation. Even Hackman seemed quite impressed with the man's unbeatable wits. Moody had nailed down every single point he'd been just about to explain, but in much clearer and shorter terms. He cleared his throat and gave a grunt of appreciation. No one wanted to argue with the best agent, because he was the eldest Auror agent in their division and thus had far more experience in this field than anyone else in the team.

"Thank you, Alastor. This was very enlightening."

Moody merely shrugged and crossed his hands over his stomach in a relaxing manner. "No problem."

James sat back and frowned. "I still don't think it's a good idea," he said bluntly.

Hackman nodded towards James. "Please share," he said neutrally.

James was silent for a few moments, then leaned on his elbows over the table. "I'm not discrediting Lily; she's a fabulous Auror and she's strong enough to support the concept of being the main asset in this mission. She does good work and doesn't rest until the job is done." He paused and looked around him; everyone was watching him now with interest. "The only thing you might have overlooked, Chief, is that Officer Potter is my wife and we have a young toddler waiting for both of us everyday at home."

Hackman nodded, crossing his hands on the long mahogany conference table. "I understand your position completely, Lieutenant." He glanced at his clipboard and shuffled through parchment leaves, frowning thoughtfully. "Harry's his name, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Lily and James both answered as one.

"Who are his godparents?" Hackman asked.

Sirius, who'd been silent until now, spoke up. "That would be me, Chief. I'm Harry's godfather."

Hackman nodded, taking notes with a long eagle feather quill. "All right. And his godmother is…?"

Lily looked down. "Deceased." She spoke no more about the subject.

"Harry's usually staying home with our friend Remus Lupin or our neighbours on the rare occasions when he can't be there," James answered after squeezing her knee once more.

"Right," Hackman said after jotting what James and Lily had said. "Here's the deal: Officer Potter won't be recogniseable at the brothel, meaning there is absolutely no danger that she might be discovered. I've just ordered new glamour talismans especially for her. She will have a completely different appearance. Your child will be in no danger whatsoever, if that's what you were worried for. He's going to be perfectly safe if everything goes according to plan." He paused. "Your new name, Officer, is Geraldine Blewett." And he deposited a small round object with strange inscriptions carved in the hard pewter on the table, close to Lily. "Your glamour talisman," he explained briefly. To everyone else in the room, he announced, "Dismissed."

index onward


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Watchful Eyes  
A story by Caducee  
_Chapter One_

The Spherelight was an innovative device designed specially for every agent in the Auror department. It was a bit like a miniature lantern – shaped like one – but the blinding beam of light instead shone through the top lid and agents could speak of business amongst themselves without any interferences or risks of being discovered. It was very useful, too; a couple of Aurors had been recently sent to Romania, Vietnam, Korea and Ethiopa, and the Spherelight had proved to be very practical as well as easily transportable.

James had just come back from putting the baby to sleep when he heard a conversation taking place in the living room – the room where he and Lily had decided to put the Spherelight. He soundlessly flattened himself against the wall and listened.

"Have you taken a look?" said the man's voice.

"Yes, I have. Who is she, anyway?" asked the voice of his wife.

"A prostitute. The morgue has let us have a look. She was pronounced dead a year ago. Died at the hands of Death Eaters. Didn't do anything wrong until she started listening too closely."

"Curious, was she?"

There was a silence, and then the man's voice spoke again. James leaned closer to the wall that separated the living room from the entryway, hidden behind it.

"Listen, take care of yourself and James, and especially your baby. The Queer Sycamore is a bad place to hang out casually at. It's probably nothing like you've ever seen before."

James couldn't help but notice the tightness of his wife's words after his comment. "I'll handle myself just fine, thanks. I'm sure it's no worse than some places I've seen before. I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

"All right, then. When will you go apply for the job?"

There was a short momentary pause, during which James closed his eyes in quiet anger. She hadn't wanted to hear him. "I'm not sure. The sooner, the better, I think."

"Good luck. Keep me updated on the Order business too, will you?"

"Sure will."

James heard a small noise like fire hissing after being showered with water, and then, complete silence.

He found his wife sitting on her heels, appearing lost in thought as she examined an object in her hand. When he was closer he was able to make out the talisman Hackman had given her before dismissing him and the others.

"I heard you stop in your tracks," she said calmly. "You heard everything?" she asked, now turning her head to study his reaction.

He nodded. "Yeah. I heard everything. At least he's being considerate of our son." He'd wanted to appear a lot more angered than this, but somehow he couldn't be angry with her. He paused, lacking the words to express what he wanted to say next.

"Great man, Hackman. Too bad he won't work on the field anymore." She sighed and looked up at him with dejected eyes

James joined her and sat next to her kneeling form on the floor. Soon the weight of her head was pushing on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked finally.

Lily sighed once again. "It's not so much the question in itself. I think I need to do this if I want to climb up the ladder."

James nodded absently, stroking her hair as she studied the talisman which she had kept tucked in her fist and stroked the ridges and valleys of the intricate design, seeming mezmerised by the neat baroque art.

"I just want this Death Eater and Voldemort business to be over with," she added after a long moment of silence, after which a baby's cries and wails started up the stairs.

She started moving, but James grasped her hand firmly and pulled her back. For a few moments, the intensity of their stares and the baby's cries pitching in volume filled the silence that surrounded them like a giant opaque bubble. A bubble so fragile yet so light and free. Finally James brought her head down and dipped his head to lay a light kiss on her forehead and let her hand go. She climbed up the stairs and went to calm the baby.

At this exact moment, when Lily had reached Harry's crib, a quick succession of tap-taps on the window caught James's attention. He raised to his feet very heavily and marched towards the sound, opening the window with a swift haul. The peregrine owl gracefully swooped in, a large white document envelope held tight in its talons. He released it and watched the owl take place on a shelf, smiling to himself before unsealing the "top secret" marked envelope and reading the first page of the document.

_"I thought this might interest you or Lily,"_ it read. _"I doubt all of this is truly valid information, but I just wanted to make sure you both knew about this before you heard it from an unreliable source._

_Signed, Sirius."_

James shuffled through a few leaves. These were apparently recent Auror reports from and around James's unit: most recent death lists, suspicious death lists, mysterious Death Eater locations, information about the Queer Sycamore itself and its owner and, as Sirius liked to call it with a mad smirk, "the bastard who's betraying us all." Sirius still hadn't completely figured out who the mole could be in this matter, but it was obvious it was one of his prime interests right now, aside from working on the recent reports James had asked him to hand in as soon as possible. Sirius was barely a rank lower than James, so James usually proposed all the really exuberant and pleasurable assignments to Sirius, although quite recently he had been none-too-pleased with the death list task. But James was confident that Sirius wasn't procrastinating on this as much as a lower-ranked official would have.

When James heard Lily's light and almost inaudible footsteps coming down the stairs and saw her with the baby, humming a tune under her breath to quiet Harry down, James had already taken a good roaming look at all of the investigative reports.

He looked up from the Queer Sycamore documents. "Are you really quite sure?" he asked again. So far what he'd gathered from the report wasn't exactly so good. He'd already heard about the hotel-slash-brothel before in small talks and out and around in the streets and parties, but he'd never heard so much about it before as he had now just read. "Could you please rethink about it? I'm sure Hackman would understand if – "

"I'd love to," she cut, "but who else would take my place? Alice? She's already involved head over heels in the surveillance case. Most of the men wouldn't know how to place a toe in line like a lady, least of all a prostitute."

James raised a mocking eyebrow. "Oh, and you do?"

She grimaced. "That's beside the point."

He sobered, taking her hand in his and placing his other hand on Harry's head carefully and protectingly. He shook his head slowly, gathering his words. "I don't want you involved in this one. I've never stopped you before because I knew you could handle the adrenaline, the pressure and all of the hard work, but now it just looks dangerous – more than we're used to… more than you're used to. Sirius just sent me the reports I asked him today. It's – "

Lily cut him, hoisting Harry higher on her other hip. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thanks."

James threw his hands in the air, careful not to raise his voice as he sank into the cushions of the couch behind him. "And what about Harry, eh? What if something happens to his mummy?"

Lily's entire expression darkened; her hold around Harry loosened a bit. It was clear that James had struck a sensitive string, but she tried to compose herself before mumbling finally, "We'll figure something out."

James's muscles, tight mere seconds ago from their argument, slackened. "Harry needs you," he said, standing up and kissing the top of her bright red head, "and _I _need you." He'd choked that last part a little more quietly as if he wanted to communicate all of his love for her in just a few meaningful words.

Harry's head rolled drowsily to rest on Lily's breast, light and peaceful. She hesitated before stepping away; her eyes were still locked to her husband's in a much more powerful stare than any magic could match.

Finally, biting her lip, she turned and left the room, baby asleep in her arms. She never came back downstairs, but when James went to bed that night, the passion hadn't left any pore in their fervour-ridden bodies.

backward index onward


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Watchful Eyes  
A story by Caducee  
_Chapter Two_

Lily stalked across the hotel's rather large atrium. Everything around her looked expensive. Even the tiles that she walked on looked sparkle-clean and reflected the ceiling off them. Here the main colour was rich crème in many different shades. A flowerpot rested beside each of the rich prune dragon-hide seats that faced the woman handling owl mail and registry papers in the atrium without looking up. Lily paid no attention to her. The woman didn't seem like the type to talk openly to anyone without barking in their faces when she was in a mood and, right now, she would have bet that the woman scribbling away furiously on a short piece of parchment was in the middle of one of those moods.

Lily pocketed her wand – she had chosen an old faded pair of jeans where she had sewed a thin, long pocket running down the length of her right thigh for better wand access – and opened her jacket. Underneath, she wore a skin-tight camisole with a large dip between the breasts that weren't really hers, due to her disguise glamour. She shrugged, glanced at her thin muggle watch and strutted over to the receptionist.

"Excuse me," she said, leaning her elbows on the marble desk. The receptionist looked up at the sound of her milky voice. "Where could I find the manager?"

The woman looked her up and down with bored grey eyes, and then rose. "Follow me," she commanded as she led her towards an ancient tapestry which illustrated the Renaissance period and its wondrous art. She pushed open a small mahogany door that led to a grand luxuriously furnished room, which apparently served as the manager's office. "Mr. Wellman, someone wants to see you," she droned.

A balding man dressed in posh robes was sitting behind a desk made of mahogany wood, like almost all of the rest of his possessions. He nodded to the receptionist and folded his hands neatly over the desk as she left. "I understand you're here to apply for a night job?" he asked as soon as the door had closed.

Lily was taken aback by the fast assumption, but nodded her assurance.

"Please sit down. Have you ever worked as an exotic dancer before, Miss…"

"Blewett. Geraldine Blewett," Lily deadpanned automatically.

He nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "Do you have experience?"

"I worked here and there," Lily said, shrugging. "Moved around a lot in the past few years."

He nodded silently, and studied her features. "Hmm, a redhead, I see," the man said. He seemed to be talking to himself now, staring her from head to toe and measuring, fixating her eyes and her swells as though it really mattered. It did, and she knew it. She only hoped the interview wouldn't last too long, because she really felt like slugging the man hard for being such a pig so openly. "We'll definitely need one. Good tone, good body shape… How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

"Just turned nineteen." This was true. From all the lies she knew she was going to have to tell, this seemed like a breath of fresh air in an environment that stank to her.

"We'll change it to twenty-one," Wellman snapped, shaking his head to himself. "From…"

"Surrey."

"You'll be from Bristol…" He studied her face, her breasts, her waist, her carefully manicured hands and the rest of her generously shaped body, then claimed, "We'll have to make a few changes here and there, but otherwise you'll suit just fine for the job. Can you wait tables as well?"

"Sure," she replied. "I waited tables at a restaurant in Hogsmeade last year." Of course, this was a lie but she doubted he would do a complete research on her past jobs. He might come to a surprise if he really did.

He nodded to himself, and then asked again, staring her in the eyes as if defying her, "Muggle?"

"Half-half," she lied with a straight face, daring him to look away first. Questions about her magical inheritance bothered her. What kind of respectable wizard, of muggle heritage or not, would ask a question so blatantly stupid? However, she didn't lose her amiable face and waited for the result.

His eyes narrowed just slightly. "You look like a muggle."

She snorted, rolling her eyes, and pursed her lips. "Don't we all dress in muggle clothing and use magic to spice up a costumer's evening in this world?" she said with a little wink.

Wellman smiled, twirling his expensive eagle feather quill between his stubby fingers and said, "I know they'll love you. You have a nice attitude and that is very rare in this business. You have a nice timbre of voice too. Do you sing?"

"A little bit," she answered earnestly, hoping against all hope that her glamour guise had beautiful vocal chords to match her own semblance of a good voice when she sang her baby to sleep.

"That's good. Come back tomorrow evening to try on your costume, and then we'll see if people like you. I see a potential in you."

He rose to his feet then and led her back out to the atrium, where the desk lady was filing her long red nails uninterestedly without as much as a glance her way as she strolled outside into the fresh north London air.

"Thank you, sir," Lily said before letting herself out and breathing in cool relief. It hadn't been so bad, really. Just enough skin shown off, a good general behaviour and good lies to back herself up with and that was a good formula, she thought to herself with a grin of triumph.

_Let the games begin._

backward index onward


End file.
